


【锤基pwp】人鱼与海怪 Mermaid and The Beast

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 锤基短篇 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mermaid Loki, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Monsters Thor, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 章鱼触手怪锤x人鱼小王子基额外标签：触手play、半强迫、怀孕提及、限制高潮、口交简介：当人鱼小王子遇见章鱼触手怪。注意事项：*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【锤基pwp】人鱼与海怪 Mermaid and The Beast

Loki小王子现在很生气。

 

他跟爸爸吵架了。

 

因为无所畏惧的他想去海面看看，见识见识一下传说中的人类。

 

结果当然是被老爸拒绝了。

 

毕竟大约在五百年前人鱼和人类有过一场大战。

 

战争是认为我族高人一等的人鱼挑起的。

 

精通魔法的人鱼一族将一个个人类拖入水中、杀死，而人类也舍命反抗，以人鱼几十倍的数量优势围攻人鱼，将其毙命。

 

最后数量处于劣势的人鱼一族为了获胜甚至召唤了海怪助阵。

 

那场战争双方死伤惨重，海面染红了几天几夜都消不掉。

 

而最后居然是以Odin投降落幕，并以人鱼一族从此不再浮上水面为条件讲和。

 

所以为了不打破和平契约，人鱼一族一律不让浮上海面。

 

但其实Loki小王子想去海面看看的原因只是被在牢里的姐姐激发了好奇心，更多的是想帮姐姐试探一下老爸的反应。

 

那既然正道走不了那他就走邪道。

 

他曾在书本里读过，在深海的区域里，住着一个海怪。

 

它精通魔法、炼药、炼金术、武术等等，需要他帮你实现愿望的话需要付上一定的代价，但他为怪性格恶劣，代价非常沉重。

 

据说当年有人鱼为了化身为人，把命搭上去了也只换来了一个月的腿脚，走路的时候还如刀割，还有当年大战的时候Odin为了胜利花了一大笔金子与宝石才换了一个海怪的海啸咒语，不过之后Odin又自行放弃了，所以说是白花这么多的钱。

 

而Loki是阿斯加德小王子，可以说是要什么有什么（除了上海面跟放姐姐出来以外），所以代价什么的应该难不到他。

 

于是小王子便趁夜晚时偷偷游去了深海，找海怪交易去了。

 

 

 

黑，真鸡儿黑。

 

该说真不愧是深海的区域么，这种伸手不见五指的亮度仿佛能将一切吞噬殆尽，无声无息的感觉像是被神明遗弃了一样，甚至让他以为自己就在海怪的肚子里了呢，只是他不知道。

 

但是这没让小王子退缩，小王子天不怕地不怕，会怕个黑？

 

小王子继续凭感觉的往深处游，寻找海妖的影子。

 

“喂——有人吗？”小王子大声喊道，但是没有回声，不得不让人认为是不是黑暗将声音给吞没了。

 

随后小王子又喊了两声，但仍然没有回应。

 

“啧。”——海怪的消息要么是假的要么它其实早死了吧？毕竟都五百多年以上了，性格被说得这么恶劣的话早就被打得凉成棒棒了吧？

 

当Loki打算回宫殿的时候他的尾巴和嘴突然被什么东西缠住了。

 

“这什......唔！”

 

“谁啊？扰人清梦的。”

 

耳边传来的是低沉的男音，不得不说很好听，如果这不是一个正缠着他的海怪说的话，他还可能会直接夸奖他呢。

 

Loki本能的去挣扎，直接用牙齿咬上捂住他口的东西。

 

“唔...！”成功取得怪物一声吃痛声。

 

被放开嘴后Loki立即讲出自己的目的，“我是来交易的！”

 

听到这句海怪放开了他，Loki感觉到海怪正慢慢离他远去，然后突然传来一道光，这只是微弱的荧光，但在这种乌漆嘛黑的环境下衬托得特别亮。

 

Loki得适应适应才能清楚的看到海怪的真面目。

 

——海怪原来是只章鱼怪。

 

他上半身是跟自己一样是人类的躯体，还比自己大一号、壮一些，那健硕的肌肉让小王子有点垂涎三尺，有点想摸。而下半身则是由红色的八条触腕取代，粗壮程度配得起他身体的爆发力。他皮肤呈健康的小麦色，还有一头女人鱼们都嫉妒不已的金发，宛若由编织女神用最高级的丝绸编织而成的，配合上帅气的五官，单是这么看根本不能说是什么海怪、怪物。

 

“我是来交易的。”被放开后Loki游到海怪的面前，他还特意游高一点，居高临下的对海怪说道。

 

他那冰蓝色的眼眸是那么的美丽，根本比不上姐姐大人宫里的收藏品，这对眼睛才是全海洋，不、全世界最靓丽的宝石。

 

——不知向海怪索求他的眼睛会不会被允许呢？

 

“是吗？你一条小人鱼能付给我什么？”海怪也不在意他高傲的态度，只是抱着胸，打趣的看着面前好看得不得了的人鱼。

 

乌黑的长发，灰绿的眼睛，皮肤呈让人垂涎三尺的粉白色，身型比自己小一号但也充满力量。尾巴是以孔雀绿为主，在荧光的反射下又带点黄色和蓝色，十分美丽，可以说是让全天下的人鱼都自愧不如，这尾巴是其他人鱼怎么刷他们的鳞片也不可能有这么漂亮的。

 

不得不说这鱼美得让他有点心动。

 

“说话小心点，我可是阿斯加德的王子——Loki Odinson！”——区区一个“见不得人”的海怪居然敢瞧不起我。

 

“那还真是失礼了呢王子殿下。”海怪的语气毫无尊敬的感觉，“陛下能付给小的什么呢？”

 

“你的话金币、宝石之类的便足够了吧。”Loki虽然还是不满他的态度，但是他懒得跟海怪纠缠了。

 

“没有我办不到的，只有你想不到的。”Loki一脸沾沾自喜的表情。

 

“那么陛下想从我这里得到什么？”海怪开始打量小王子的身材，用视线描绘小王子婀娜的腰肢，看见粉红色还微微立起的乳首时还忍不住伸舌舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“我要上水面......看看人类是什么样子的。”海怪突然变热烈的视线让Loki起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

——这怪物什么意思......干嘛这么看着我......

 

“就这样？只是想去水面看看？”听到这要求的海怪扬起眉头，从来没听过这么奇怪的请求的。

 

爱上人类想变成人类我见过，想杀死什么仇人我看过，要他帮忙征服人类也有。

 

只是想上去看看？有趣。

 

跟他老爸一样，喜欢让自己吃亏。

 

“对。”但说实在的，Loki想去水面看看的想法已经消了一半了。

 

当时向爸爸提出的时候只是一时兴起，被拒绝后他也只是叛逆期故意顶撞他老爸而已。不过这个怪物的态度让他很不爽，他要向这个怪物证明自己，而交易需要想要的东西，那么直接用最初的愿望算了，总不能真的向他要他的眼睛吧。

 

“那好吧。”金发海怪吞咽了一口唾沫，“那么以换取愿望的代价是—— **你** 。”

 

“什——？！”在Loki还没搞清楚状况的时候他的尾巴就被触须缠住了，力度之大根本挣脱不开，被强行扯到海怪面前后手也被触手缠住并在了身后，露出任君摘取的状态。

 

“你放开我——！”小王子努力扭动身躯，尝试用他那强而有力的尾巴挣脱开，可是没用。

 

——海怪之所以被称作海怪还是有原因的。

 

“你还是个处吗？”等不及人鱼回答海怪便咬上了挺立的红樱，另一边则用与人一样的手指抠着。

 

“放开我——！我命令你放开——！”尾巴不行Loki开始尝试手，但既然尾巴挣脱不了那手肯定也不可能。海怪还为了保险起见直接用两条触须分别缠上Loki的手腕，然后一条触手环着他的腰肢，固定他的姿势。

 

“回答我的问题。”章鱼怪趴在Loki胸口上用那充满情欲的眼睛盯着他，令小王子觉得有点毛骨悚然，好像下一秒就会被他吞了一样。

 

不过他也的确要被“吃”了。

 

自尊心高的小王子就算被威胁了也不会回答这种问题，也拒绝配合接下来的任何事情。

 

深知现在逃脱不了的Loki选择闭上眼睛，无视接下来会发生的事情，等待空隙将其毙命，而身体也依旧扭动挣扎着，妄图妨碍海怪的动作。

 

“哈，你该回答的，这处决于我要对你多温柔，不过看你这个样子，肯定是一个倔强、自命清高的荡妇！”海怪一点也不怜香惜玉，直接发力用手掰开隐藏于体内的生殖腔口，然后用触手的前端捅了进去。

 

“啊——！”Loki现在疼得浑身发抖，一直在挣动的尾巴也因此停下，并在可动的范围内蜷缩了起来。

 

刚刚怪物强行打开腔口的时候Loki忍住了痛楚，但是这么粗的触手直接不经扩张的捅进来疼得Loki脸色发白，嘴巴张着除了第一下以外叫不出什么，只能用哭腔小声呜咽着。

 

可能是哭腔和泪眼太惹人怜爱了吧，刚才还放狠话的海怪立刻心软，赶紧把触手抽了出来，换上自己的手。

 

他没想到这名人鱼的身体还如此的青涩。

 

毕竟人鱼们成年时就会迎来发情期，而基本所有人鱼都会寻找对象去度过。

 

他先是检查了一下那处有没有出血，确认没事后用手在腔口附近按摩，等Loki放松后轻轻掰开肉缝，用手指在缝间使力、上下游走，伸一点进去又退出，等那里自觉分泌出黏液时再伸进一个指节，在里面缓慢抽插着。

 

过程中海怪的嘴和触手也没停着。

 

嘴唇不断亲吻着人鱼的肚子，在肚皮处吸吮出一个个鲜艳的红痕，像是在标记自己的所有物，吮吸的力度颇大，还时不时伸出舌头在肚子的凹陷处舔弄，痒得Loki扭着腰想逃离海怪的嘴唇。

 

四条触手依然负责捆着人鱼，不让他逃离接下来的疯狂交媾。第五条轻轻抚摸Loki的后背，时不时就用吸盘吸一下他的脊背，想借此安慰一下他紧绷的身体。第六跟第七条则是用吸盘吸上Loki的蓓蕾，还不忘控制一下力度让它时轻时重或者拉扯一下，跟给奶牛吸奶似的。

 

而最后一条则流连在Loki的脸旁，有时候用前端勾一下他的下巴，有时候用吸盘去蹭他的鱼鳍，有时候摸摸他的嘴唇，伸进一点点又退了回来，以免堵住好听的叫床声，有时候会碰碰他的脸，但也不会去吸，以免在好看的脸上留下圆圆的红印。

 

之前的疼痛与现在温柔的反差让Loki身体不自觉的情动了起来，身体渐渐不属于自己。平时隐藏在生殖裂里的性器慢慢的翘起、充血，而被海怪轻轻分开的小穴也已经不需要他按着了，自然便会绽开。

 

“你......”

 

“叫我Thor.”

 

“Thor......”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“放开我......这好奇怪......”

 

Loki用迷茫的眼神盯着自己的腔口，仿佛不明白这里的功能似的。

 

但Loki其实只是觉得害怕，他畏惧从身下冒出来的原始本能，惧怕面前的怪物。

 

毕竟这一百年来Loki一直用药草抑制，从来没干过这种事情，甚至还有点鄙视这种行为。

 

原因是他曾经看过一本人类的书，上面虽然已经破破烂烂还化开了不少字，但也不妨小王子看见那一行：人鱼性欲极强，且是一个风流随便的种族，发起情来还不如一个低劣的婊子。

 

这导致Loki不想与有关性的事情扯上关系，甚至打算在必须生宝宝的时候做。

 

——但他没想过，他的第一次会跟一个如此巨大的怪物。

 

“嘘......乖，别怕，会舒服的。”说完Thor又增添了一根手指，然后呈剪子型的帮Loki扩张，另一只手已经不需要掰开穴口，选择握住Loki不算小巧但也不失可爱的性器，缓缓摩擦了起来。

 

丝丝酥麻从底下传来，他甚至不想停，想让眼前这个怪物占有他、填满他，用他那些触手或者什么东西肏他。

 

——不，他不要成为那样，他不想成为那样......

 

“不要......！放开我......！你这个变态......！色情狂！怪物！”Loki缓过来后立即继续挣扎了起来，让Thor有点不耐烦，用力揉捏起Loki的玉茎，缠在他尾巴上的触角紧了紧。

 

——明明都已经这么温柔，这么有耐心的对他了，为什么这小人鱼还要在自己生气边缘试探呢？

 

这时，Loki美丽的鱼尾在Thor面前晃动着。

 

在这么近的距离Thor能看见上面一片片晶莹剔透的鳞片，它们在光亮的折射下有不同的改变，将脑袋往左移一下能看见鳞片的颜色向黄色靠拢，往右挪一下便向蓝色靠拢。而这么靓丽的鱼尾正被自己鲜红的触角纠缠着，真当是种视觉享受。

 

“你的鱼尾真漂亮啊......”Thor边说边亲吻着人鱼的尾巴和腰部的连接处，“好想割掉挂在家里收藏。”

 

“......！”听见Thor这么说吓得Loki整个人都僵硬了，他咬紧下唇，不敢发出一点声音。

 

这个怪物有能力这么做，现在他如果想杀掉自己的话他毫无反抗之力，就算之后老爸来算账有什么用，那时他已经成了“墙”上的挂饰了，没有任何意义。

 

见怀里的小人鱼一动不动，声也不出了，肯定被自己刚刚那句吓得不轻。他轻轻拍了两下小王子的臀部以作安慰。

 

“放心， **现在** 我不会这么做的。”他故意在“现在”这两个字的时候加重了语气。

 

然后Thor用手强行掰开被吓得有点合拢的生殖腔口，引得Loki一声痛吟，“如果你表现好的话。”

 

说完海怪直接舔上了那条微微扩张过的肉缝，双手继续扯开穴口，将舌头推进更深的地方。

 

“啊、哈啊......！别、别这样......Thor......！”人鱼想避开Thor的嘴舌，身躯下意识的蜷缩起来，但是手和尾巴还被触手卡着，Loki只能弯曲着身体、小幅度的扭动鱼尾，妄图避开海怪的嘴。

 

“我说了，好好表现。”海怪用指甲刮了一下人鱼胯骨处的鳞片以示威胁，“别动。”

 

听到命令人鱼立刻不敢动了，但身体不断的打颤，尾巴末端不安的摇摆、轻打着触须。

 

——保命要紧啊，报仇的事日后再说。

 

海怪的舌头伸进穴口搅动、吮吸，小王子能感觉到身体里有什么东西正在慢慢打开，里面还开始分泌更多的液体。酥麻从四方八面传来，Loki只能咬住下唇，用指甲深入手心，意图分散下身传来的种种快感，不让自己沦落成自己最鄙视的那批人。

 

海怪的唇舌还会在中途退出，去照顾小王子的柱身，接着在他的注视下含住前端、吞吐，还特意吸吮出声，被冷落的小穴则用触手的前端轻轻抠弄着。

 

过分的海怪还用另一只手尝试开拓自己的菊穴，他沾了些腔口的粘液便伸进了自己的后穴，开始慢慢扩张着。他能感觉深入他体内的手指正左右勾挑，四处摸索。前面传来阵阵的舒爽感，而后面则是强行开发的钝钝胀痛感，快把小王子逼疯了。

 

大概眼前的画面实在是太过淫乱，让小王子害羞的扭过头，眼睛盯向虚空，却被流连在脸旁的触手强行转回来，让他盯着海怪正在对他做的事情。

 

Loki被迫得大口吸着氧气，胸口紧张的起伏着，泡泡在他口中冒出，又飘向暗处消失。而在胸前的触角也随着起伏吸着他的乳头，呼吸得越快吸得越快越大力，但紧张的他又放慢不了呼吸，只能放任吸盘尽情玩弄他的乳首，听着羞耻的啵、啵声。

 

见人鱼仍是太过紧张，Thor游上一点，吻住了Loki。他用舌头撬开齿缝，伸入小王子的口腔里搅动、抓住Loki的小舌吮着，互相纠缠，试图安慰他的情绪，也顺便让他尝尝自己的味道。

 

“嗯......哈啊......”Loki被对方吸得头皮发麻，仿佛大脑已经不属于他的了。他甚至还在亲吻中找到了安全感，开始主动伸着舌尖回应Thor。在Thor打算松开的时候还会张嘴把舌头伸出来舔他的唇瓣，求他继续。

 

触手故技重施，继续耐心的安抚小王子的身体，好让Loki赶紧进入状态，否则看着Loki这乖巧的样子海怪可能真的要忍不住了。

 

终于，见小王子的生殖腔扩展到足以容纳他的大小时，海怪撸动几下自己早已外露并充血的阳具，慢慢进入Loki的生殖腔口。

 

“啊......哈啊......！”才进了一个头Loki就抖成筛子，勃起的阴茎也见软的趋势。

 

但海怪已经忍不了了，放开Loki的手，让他抱紧自己，然后狠下心，将自己的性器完全没入腔口。

 

“啊、啊啊——！”Loki不小心用指甲划伤了Thor的后背，但Thor不在意，只是努力的安抚Loki，让他尽快适应。

 

——太大了......

 

怪物的阳具仿佛是一把由血肉做成的刀刃，把他活生生的劈成两半。火辣辣的棍子卡在自己生殖腔内一跳一跳的，好像还能胀大似的，随着跳动戳弄自己的宫口。

 

——要死了......

 

畏惧的Loki猛得钻进Thor的怀里，希望Thor抱抱他，而Thor也不断拍着他后背，触须按摩着小人鱼的腰肢。

 

过了一小会，见Loki抖得没刚才那么厉害的时候Thor慢慢挺腰，小幅度抽插了起来。

 

“呜......哈啊......Thor......”Loki仍旧觉得很疼，但是在Thor顶弄的过程中好像蹭到了一个地方，让他浑身好像被电流通过了一样，舒服得不住发抖，快感宛如海潮般冲刷着他。但刚试情事的小王子受不了这种过剩的快感，只能开口用哭腔求饶，“Thor......Thor......求你慢、点呜......”

 

见怀中小鱼用这么可爱的声音叫着自己名字，还欲求不满似的扭着腰想把自己吞得更深，不由己的加快了抽插速度，宛如要把他撞散一样，让性器每次都是抽出仅剩一个头部，然后带着外翻的嫩肉，连带着海水一起全数肏回去。

 

甬道又紧又热，就像是不希望他离开似的吸紧他的肉棒。而且在这安静的环境里，除了满是情色的声音外就只剩下彼此的心跳声了。这让Thor觉得自己快早泄了，而Loki明明接受不了但也不拒绝，还主动把Thor抱得更紧。

 

啧，当年真该叫Odin把他未来的儿子奉献给自己当老婆，现在他感觉自己才是亏大了的那个。

 

真想把他锁在这里，每天只能等着自己的归来，向他投食，让他每天只能看着他，晚上自己掰开肉瓣让他操，然后生下一堆幼崽，然后一日复一日的循环，直到操坏为止。

 

想到这，Thor不自觉的加重了力气，包括缠着Loki鱼尾的触手。

 

“不要砍掉我的尾巴......求你了......”Loki被突然加大的力气吓到，声调带着起伏，小声咕哝着。

 

听到这句随即让Thor慢下了动作。

 

——小家伙还记着这茬儿呢。

 

这让坏心眼儿的Thor更想欺负他了。

 

海怪让Loki靠在他肩膀上，咬上他的耳朵，用牙齿轻轻摩挲着。

 

“我考虑一下......”手还配合的描绘着鱼尾跟腰间的连接点，圈在尾巴上的触手也慢慢使力、收窄，甚至向下轻轻拉扯。

 

以为Thor真的想要自己尾巴的Loki颤抖不已，嘴巴不断亲吻海怪的脖子和锁骨，用舌尖舔弄吸吮海怪的喉结示好。见海怪的触手还在尾巴上使力让Loki快急哭了，随后变本加厉的夹紧海怪的性器，嘴也尝试亲吻海怪的嘴唇来讨好，嗓间挤出的哭腔让保护人鱼协会表示强力谴责。

 

“嘶......”又紧又热的肉壁挤压的Thor有点喘不过气来，爽到没忍住的发出了吸气声。

 

而Loki还以为自己弄痛了Thor，吓得赶紧道歉并停下所有动作。

 

“不，别停宝贝儿。”Thor双手捏着Loki的腰肢，重新开始了活塞运动，“这很舒服。”

 

得令的Loki立马着手开始工作，嘴上继续亲吻着Thor的身体，手也胡乱摸着他的肌肉和触手。

 

恶趣味的章鱼还用触须戳了戳小王子紧闭的菊穴、就着刚刚做的初步润滑捅了进去，缓慢的进出、搅拌着，碰到那个点时还用吸盘贴在那边吸。

 

但海怪的触手比他的手指或性器粗的多，胀痛与快感并存的感觉让小王子直接哭了出来。而另一条则伸进人鱼的口腔，搅碎他的娇喘声，肏着人鱼的嘴。

 

一条缠上Loki外露的性器，用吸盘轻轻玩弄着顶端，又螺旋式的挤弄柱身，却在Loki尖叫着想射的时候收紧，不让他射出。

 

“嗯......留在这里好不好啊，Loki？”临近高潮而带来的肌肉痉挛死死绞紧了他的分身。

 

“唔唔、唔——！”Loki不断摇头，不知是在回答Thor的问题还是想甩开Thor的触须，但Thor当作了问题的答案，将触须惩罚性质的顶进了他喉咙的深处，让人鱼反射性的干呕了几下，见小王子真的很难受时才把触手抽出来。

 

“咳咳咳！Thor......！求你了让我射......哈啊——求你了Thor、啊啊——！”

 

见Loki哭唧唧的表情让Thor下腹一紧，随后像疯了一样顶撞Loki的敏感点，但触角照旧堵着头部的出口，不让Loki释放。

 

“我再问你一次，留在这里好不好？”一直在Loki后穴里抽插的触手速度突然增加，胸前吸盘的吸吮力度也加大了。

 

现在Loki只能埋在Thor的颈间，哭着喊出：“我不要、不要......”

 

Thor眼神暗了暗，自嘲道：也对，小王子只是来这里交易的，怎么会想留下呢？

 

“这里黑....深.....什么都没有、啊........哈啊.....不要......”

 

听到这句Thor差点笑出声来，原来关注点在这里吗？

 

“那我们换个地方住？”Thor含着Loki的耳垂。

 

“嗯......好、哈嗯......求你了、让我呜......让我射、让我——！”

 

得到满意的答案后Thor放开了Loki的前端，随后小王子立马抱着海怪、咬住他肩膀，射了出来，白液喷出后立即就化开了，留下腥咸的味道在水里。海怪转而专心的去肏着Loki的生殖腔，享受Loki因高潮而紧缩的甬道。

 

“哈啊......！停——！啊、哈啊Thor........！呜........求你了停、呜啊——！”刚刚高潮过的Loki硬不起来，而电流还在体内肆虐，肉刃与肉壁摩擦而带来的空高潮开始折磨着未经人事的小王子。

 

“我很快就到了，很快......”说完Thor含住Loki的嘴唇，继续发狠的肏进Loki的肉穴，宛如他唯一会的就是这个。

 

在Thor都快到的时候灯突然灭了，他在一次深挺中射进了Loki的体内，而灯光的消失吓了小王子一跳，前端直接泄出了透明的前液，穴口也漏出了温热的液体，直直浇在Thor的性器上。

 

其实小王子不算怕黑，不然见到这里黑咕隆咚的他又怎么会游下来。

 

只是这黑得太突然了，而且现在小王子又处于被动、被控制、混乱的状态。

 

不得不承认无法按照自己的意愿随意游动的时候是很可怕的，更何况是被一个刚刚宣称想砍掉自己尾巴的怪物捆着。

 

但是现在面前的这个怪物是唯一一个能让小王子觉得自己没有被漆黑吞噬的东西了，他只能紧紧抱着这个让自己突然害怕幽暗的罪归祸首，好像在这昏暗的环境中面前的人是他唯一的光。

 

在Thor从高潮的余烬中缓过来的时候却发现Loki埋在自己颈项中发着抖。

 

——难道这小家伙怕黑？不会吧，不然他怎么可能会有勇气游到这里。

 

但Thor本能的回抱着Loki，拍拍他的背、蹭了蹭他的脸。他将性器慢慢抽出，也抽走所有触须，包括一直缠在Loki尾巴上的。

 

穴口已经闭起并把精液大部分锁进生殖腔里（请原谅Thor的私心不直接伸进去把精液抠出来），抽出来的时候只带了少数白浊出来，很快又被海水冲淡，消失不见了。

 

他先是检查了一下腔口有没有红肿或出血，确认没事后抱着Loki进洞穴里拿了几瓶药剂，却没有打开。

 

“Loki？你抬一下头。”

 

但Loki摇了摇头，仍然固执的把脸埋在Thor的颈项里。

 

“乖，宝贝抬起头，我有东西要给你看。”

 

在Thor哄宝宝一样的语气中Loki最终抬起头，面前是Thor的触手拿着几瓶奇怪颜色的药剂，微微发着光。

 

然后Thor打开了药瓶，里面的药水冲了上去、散开，化成了一片星空。

 

“现在水面上的样子。”Thor默默解释道。

 

“好漂亮......”Loki忍不住想伸手去摸，但是有点远他需要游上去。而他也顺利做到了，因为Thor已经放开了他。

 

Loki游到了那片星海前，伸手碰了一下星星，光点化开了一点但又很快凝聚回了一起。然后小人鱼直接穿过星海，让他上半身浮在星海上，像是浸泡在银河中。

 

“好漂亮......”Loki重复了一遍，可能是找不到另一个形容词了吧。

 

他伸手捞起一部分星星，接着挥洒在头顶上，星辰们散开，又慢慢聚集回Loki的身旁。

 

“Thor你看！”小王子显然忘了这货是刚刚强奸自己的家伙。

 

而Thor没过去，只是默默微笑着看小王子在那边玩星辰，一条触手去架子上拿了一瓶药。

 

在药剂快要失效的时候Thor把“灯”给点了，让Loki不至于太怕。

 

他游到Loki的身边把刚刚拿过来的药递了给他。

 

“这是什么？”Loki没有立即打开，因为这个药剂跟刚刚的不一样，用途应该是其他的。

 

“避孕药。”Thor情绪毫无波动的说出这句话，“放心，没有任何的副作用。”

 

“总不能让阿斯加德小王子怀上怪物的孩子吧？”

 

“......哦。”Loki把药瓶揣进手里捏了捏。

 

“喝下它就回去吧，我给你拿盏灯。”说完Thor就转头去拿装荧光药水的容器了，留下Loki捏着白色的小瓶子。

 

“对了，刚刚那几瓶药剂你可以不算，因为这不算是真正的去水面。”Thor将荧光灯递给Loki，瞟见地上已经清空的避孕药时眼帘垂了垂，“如果还想去水面的话我会带你去的，下次过来就好。”

 

“我以后再也不会来了。”Loki拿过灯便奋力的往上游，留下Thor自己一个人。

 

“也对......”Thor慢慢的挪动触手，爬了回家。

 

 

 

“Thor......”

 

“Thor！”

 

“别睡了混蛋！”

 

——啪！

 

Loki一巴掌拍到Thor的脸上，让Thor顿了一下。

 

朝思暮想了三个月的人鱼突然出现在在自己面前Thor还有点难以置信，不是说以后不来了吗？怎么......但是脸上的疼痛是如此的真实，这真的不是梦。

 

“你这混蛋玩意儿避孕药不管用的！”Loki直接扯过Thor的手把它按在自己肚子上，微微鼓起的肚皮和微微的跳动证明了里面存在生命的事实。

 

“怎么可能？！我的确给了你避孕药了啊？”Thor立刻吓醒了，去柜子前寻找那时给Loki的小瓶子。而上面的确写着避孕药没错，里面残留的味道也的确是避孕药的配方。

 

——这怎么可能？！

 

“我不管！反正你要负责！”Loki索性笑着坐在Thor的床上看着他纠结、自责但又掩盖不住兴奋的傻模样了。

 

 

 

END？

 


End file.
